This invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which an image is formed on a recording sheet, such as a recording paper, by applying developer (for example, toner) thereon.
In an image forming apparatus (for example, a laser printer), various noise is generated. For example, mechanical noise is generated when movable members of such image forming apparatus are operated. Friction noise is generated when a recording paper is conveyed and friction is caused thereby. The noise generated inside of an image forming apparatus leaks outside through openings, such as attachment/detachment opening for a paper placement tray (a paper feed tray) on which sheets of recording paper are disposed.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, noise leak through a gap between a paper placement tray and an attachment/detachment opening is avoided by providing a sound insulating member made of a resilient member to a dust-proof cover of the paper placement tray.
In a general image forming apparatus, (for example, an electrographic image forming apparatus), in order to replenish expendable developer (such as toner), a development cartridge, in which developer is contained, is installed so as to be attachable/detachable with respect to the body of the apparatus.
An attachment/detachment opening provided for attaching/detaching the development cartridge to/from the apparatus body therethrough is closed by a front cover. On the other hand, an attachment/detachment opening provided for attaching/detaching a placement tray therethrough is closed by a cover portion integrated with the placement tray.